Una humilde flor en el camino
by Noham
Summary: Un corto relato, era un día normal, la vida avanza, hay una flor en el camino.


Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia ha sido creada con el único afán de honrar su obra y dar continuidad a la fantasía.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta: un oneshot dedicado a un estimado colega._

..

.

**Una humilde flor en el camino**

.

..

Kasumi Tendo tenía una vida sencilla. Por las mañanas se levantaba antes que todos los miembros de su amada familia. Preparaba el desayuno, y mientras las ollas comenzaban a hervir, se preocupaba de recoger el canasto con la ropa sucia del baño que llevaba hasta la lavadora. Tras poner la primera carga de ropa volvía a la cocina. Si le sobraba tiempo adelantaba un poco la limpieza de la sala, para que nadie notara descuido a la hora que comenzaran a levantarse.

Escuchaba a su pequeña hermana Akane bajar por las escaleras, entonces se disponía, entre el final del arroz y el principio del pescado, a preparar el agua para la bañera; así al volver de su carrera matutina su hermana pequeña no se atrasaría ni enfriaría.

Tenía que preparar tres versiones distintas de _tempura_; tradicionales frituras hechas de vegetales, carne o pescado: una con pimiento verde para su padre; otra sin mucha cebolla pero con pimiento amarillo para Nabiki, a ella le fascinaban los tonos dorados en las comidas; y una tercera con pimiento rojo y sazón ligeramente más picante para Akane. A cada uno le gustaba de una manera diferente. Su tío Genma y el joven Ranma comían lo que fuera, pero con tal placer en cada bocado que a ella le daba más gusto todavía cocinarles.

Subía al segundo piso tras dejar reposando las ollas y daba siempre la misma cantidad de golpes a la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki. La escuchaba gruñir, a veces respondiendo con un saludo ininteligible, en otras con el final de una frase que todavía estaba soñando. Cuando volvía por el pasillo con otra cesta de ropa nunca olvidaba golpear por segunda vez la puerta de Nabiki. Y la escuchaba saludarla con un poco más de energía, pero todavía medio dormida. Al tercer cruce por el pasillo entraba en la habitación de su hermana con la excusa de buscar más ropa con qué llenar la lavadora; y la encontraba siempre con un ojo abierto y el otro a medio cerrar, girando perezosamente abrazando la almohada y el cabello revuelto. La saludaba animada y entendía claramente todos los murmullos con que Nabiki le respondía. Ordenaba los textos universitarios sobre el escritorio, cambiaba las flores del pequeño vaso, abría las cortinas y se retiraba únicamente cuando se aseguraba que Nabiki no se volvería a dormir.

Ya no se sorprendía cuando se topaba con la tía Nodoka terminando lo que ella había comenzado antes. Le daba más tiempo y su compañía la hacía recordar los días cuando su madre le enseñaba a cocinar. La tía Nodoka siempre tenía algún concejo o truco ideal para ahorrar y sacarle más provecho a todo: "como debía hacerlo la resignada esposa de un artista marcial". Gracias a la ayuda de su tía en los quehaceres domésticos se sentía con más tiempo libre… y en ocasiones también un poco aburrida.

Cuando todos se reunían comían deprisa, se reían, cruzaban palabras y discutían. Ella estaba atenta para servir más arroz o para mover un plato de lugar antes que lo aplastaran por accidente durante una pelea. Se entretenía mucho con su familia, en especial con las bromas del amable maestro Happosai, o los juegos que inventaban el tío Genma y Ranma cuando se disputaban el último trozo carne. La alegraba tanto verlos gritar, recordando sin intención y con un poco de tristeza los días de silencio que antes dominaron esa enorme casa, demasiado grande para ellas tres y su padre solamente. Ahora bullía de vida y sonidos, como siempre debió haber sido, como así lo había querido su madre:

_"Kasumi, ¿te gustaría tener más hermanos además de Nabiki y Akane?... ¿No crees que sería más divertido si hubiera mucha gente gritando en esta enorme casa que construyeron tus abuelos?"_

Y se sonreía después recordándola como era: alegre y siempre en movimiento apareciendo en cualquier lugar de ese hogar donde su padre, sus pequeñas hermanas o ella misma más la necesitaran.

El tío Genma, como casi siempre, le ganaba la última porción al joven Ranma con alguna treta. ¡Qué gracioso era, tan ingenioso! Y terminaba en la pileta convertido en panda. A ella siempre le gustaron los pandas. ¿No hubiera sido perfecto si Ranma se hubiese convertido también en un mapache? ¿Un mapache con trenza? ¡Qué bonito sería! Un mapache que se convertía en humano, como un auténtico _Tanuki_. Pero ella debía dejar de fantasear y moverse rápidamente para llenar otra vez el plato de Ranma, ya que siempre tenía más carne preparada y escondida para él: era un chico en crecimiento y debía alimentarse de manera adecuada. No quería que ninguno de ellos quedara con hambre, nunca.

Todo era caótico y divertido, como un desafío en el que debía estar mirando siempre la mesa para evitar algún desastre, adelantarse para servir una taza de té antes que siquiera se la pidieran, o recomendar una solución al primer desencuentro y así evitar que se perdiera el buen ánimo que debía mantenerse durante la mañana, y el resto del día. Eso era saludable. Y lo conseguía, porque ella siempre ganaba; por algo era una Tendo.

Al final de la comida la casa volvía a quedar un poco sola. Su padre jugaba shogi con el tío Genma, les servía té y los veía pelearse a menudo. Eran buenos amigos, su padre nunca estuvo tan feliz ni activo desde que se reencontró con el tío Genma. ¡Y era como un niño!, corriendo por toda Nerima junto con el tío Genma, creando siempre nuevos planes para casar a su hermana menor.

Su tía Nodoka insistía en reemplazarla en las tareas domésticas. Le pedía continuamente que saliera más y se desentendiera de tantas responsabilidades. Que aprovechara el tiempo para reunirse con sus amigas de la preparatoria que siempre la estaban llamando. A ella le gustaba hacerlo, pero sus quehaceres se lo habían impedido. Ahora gracias a su tía había conseguido verlas más a menudo.

Pero una extraña inquietud se apoderaba de ella cada vez que se reunía con sus antiguas compañeras de la escuela Furinkan. Las escuchaba hablar de sus proyectos, estudios, amores y familias. Mientras que ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

A ella no le molestaba, jamás se inquietaba, era feliz a su manera rodeada de tanta gente, y de tanto divertido ruido. Aunque ese día, tras reunirse con sus amigas, se distrajo paseando por las concurridas calles de Nerima sin ninguna dirección clara en la mente. Una idea repentina la había asaltado y no dejaba de girar dentro de sus pensamientos. En lugar de sonreír, se intrigaba; en vez de alegrarse, se sentía confundida. Levantó una ceja cuando vio su reflejo en una vitrina. Se veía como ayer, igual que anteayer, e idéntica que la semana pasada.

¿Qué era eso que tanto la incomodaba? Volvería a casa y sabía que descubriría a su tía haciendo todo lo que antes le correspondería a ella. Sin nada que hacer seguramente se dedicaría a leer. Leer…

Leer…

Y nada más que leer. Al pasar por un cruce notó algo inusual, una cosa que no debería ocurrir, no todavía. Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó nerviosamente para estar segura. Cuando comprendió lo que observaba apenas contuvo la emoción y los deseos de gritar de felicidad. Se ocultó detrás de unas compradoras que conversaban para que ellos no la descubrieran. Pues estaban allí, juntos, como siempre hacían. Eso no era raro en esos dos. Lo que sí era inusual fue el silencio que los envolvía, la manera en que se cogían de la mano y miraban, avergonzados, ¡tan tiernos!, una vitrina con un bonito vestido de novia.

Entonces lo comprendió: su pequeña hermana se casaría pronto, mucho antes de lo que todos imaginaban. La dicha la invadió completamente.

Luego, al rato de caminar y planear el platillo especial que cocinaría para la cena, ya no se sentía tan feliz. ¿Vivirían en casa con todos? Era seguro, así tenía que ser, así sería siempre… pero, ¿y si se iban?

¿Y si comenzaban una nueva vida apartados del hogar paterno como hicieron varias de sus amigas? Ya no estaba tan segura de haber sido una buena idea reunirse con ellas, ya que sus palabras la confundían y turbaban sus pensamientos. Aunque sería imposible, así es, no tenía por qué temer el que los dos más jóvenes y ruidosos de la casa decidieran partir, ellos jamás lo harían. ¿Pero y si…? ¿Qué sucedería si el hogar volvía a quedar vacío, sin ruido, sin gente, sin discusiones, sin juegos, sin diversión? ¿Se volvería otra vez un lugar enorme y oscuro, otra vez frío y silencioso?

Dejó de caminar. Ya no pudo mantener la sonrisa y todo lo que conseguía era torcer los labios perturbada. A esa inquietud que la asaltaba ya comenzaba a darle forma clara en su mente. Y no le gustaba, no quería que sucediera. El mundo debía ser un lugar donde jamás nada debía cambiar si era perfecto. Pero ya había cambiado. Akane se casaría, Nabiki una vez terminados sus estudios se marcharía de casa buscando aventuras, la tía Nodoka se hacía cargo cada vez más de las tareas del hogar y notaba como le enseñaba ya no a ella, sino a Akane con mayor interés como si hubiera elegido a una heredera.

Y por primera vez dejó escapar una pregunta que se había negado a hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo: ¿qué haría ella?

Observó una pequeña flor en el camino a un costado de un terreno baldío. Amarilla y pequeña, bonita e insignificante. Siempre mirando a todos cruzar, pero nadie se preocupaba por ella. Porque siempre estaba allí, era bonita y nada más; no molestaba, no era nada en especial, no ayudaba ni desentonaba con el paisaje, y todos parecían tener la seguridad que seguiría eternamente en el mismo sitio para ser ignorada.

Así se sentía ella en la vereda del camino de la vida de los demás. Se inclinó ante la pequeña flor, doblando las piernas acomodó la falda. La miró con las manos bajo las mejillas.

Tan pequeña y graciosa. Era feliz así. ¿Lo era? ¿Y si de pronto hacía algo que a todos pudiera sorprender?

¿Y si repentinamente no estuviera allí cuando todos la quisieran mirar?

Nuevamente sonrió, más que antes.

Esa tarde Kasumi no regresó a casa. Tampoco preparó la cena. Una simple llamada por teléfono y había cambiado toda la rutina. Avisó a su tía que no la esperaran para cenar porque ella tenía planes.

"Ella tenía planes".

Cómo se divertía otra vez al imaginar la sorpresa que todos se llevarían. Ella también podía asustarlos un poco. Aunque se comenzó a sentir arrepentida desde ya por provocarles alguna molestia… no, después, ¡después se preocuparía! Ahora quería hacer algo diferente, una cosa para ella y sólo para ella.

Esa tarde visitaría la consulta del doctor Tofú. ¿Y le pediría un nuevo libro prestado?

No, esta vez no.

¿Una casa grande y ruidosa, niños corriendo por el jardín, mucha gente en torno a una mesa y un apuesto hombre riéndose a su lado? ¿Y ella viviendo para hacerlos felices, y así misma ser feliz por causa de ellos? ¿Podría dejar de esperar gozar únicamente en la vida de los demás, sino convertirse en la protagonista de su propia ventura?

Kasumi movió los pies ansiosa. Todo cambiaba, ¡todo!, incluso ella. Porque no siempre se quedaría en el mismo lugar para ser mirada con ojos curiosos. Ella se movería por su propia cuenta, en dirección hacia donde quisiera estar. Más alegre, más chispeante. Y con una bonita, pequeña, sencilla pero valiente flor adornándole el cabello.

.

..

**Fin**

..

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños, camarada Fhrey!_**

Sí, así es, se me ha ocurrido, a falta de presupuesto para comprarte una nueva espada —los herreros de hoy son unos abusadores, no sabes lo que cuesta un simple encantamiento elemental por la crisis, es un descarado robo, ¡mejor ni preguntes por lo que vale una mejora "+3"!—, he optado por escribir un pequeño oneshot de uno de tus personajes favoritos. Quizás nunca consiga recrear el nivel de locura que tú puedes hacer con Kasumi, o más elaborar tramas con aquel tórrido ingenio que posees; pero de todas maneras quise aventurarme con un intento para que te rías un rato. A pesar de eso, espero sea de tu agrado este pequeño regalo, mi buen amigo.

Así que ahora a celebrar, ¡y que no falte el hidromiel!


End file.
